1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conduits and in particular to conduits for use in a breathing circuit.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In assisted breathing, particularly in medical applications, gases having high levels of relative humidity are supplied and returned through conduits of a relatively restricted size. Build up of condensation on the inside wall of the conduit is a frequent result of this high humidity. In the prior art, attempts have been made to reduce the adverse effect of this condensation by either reducing the level of condensation or providing collection points in the conduit for draining condensed liquid from the conduit. Reducing the condensation has generally been by maintaining or elevating the temperature of the gases flow and/or of the conduit wall to reduce the formation of condensation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a conduit, which will at least go some way towards improving on the above or which will at least provide the public and the medical profession with a useful choice.
In a first aspect. the invention consists in a conduit for a breathing circuit including heating means located within said conduit. The heating mean comprises an elongate heating element covered with an inner hydrophobic insulating layer and at least partially covered with an outer hydrophilic material, there being no means for direct supply of water or fluid to said hydrophilic material from outside said conduit.
In s second aspect the invention consists in a breathing circuit including an expiratory gases flow path and a heating means located within said expiratory gases flow path . The heating means comprises an elongate heating element covered with an inner hydrophobic insulating layer and at least partially covered with an outer hydrophilic material.
To those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, many changes in construction and widely differing embodiments and applications of the invention will suggest themselves without departing from the scope of the invention as defined in the appended claims. The disclosures and the descriptions herein are purely illustrative and are not intended to be in any sense limiting.